


Phone calls and confessions

by Yagyu123



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Couldn’t think of a better title, I’m sorry, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagyu123/pseuds/Yagyu123
Summary: Tsuzuru was not a fan of answering calls on the phone. For him, if he receives a phone call, it means it is an emergency. His family, friends and everyone in the company knows this. He has no problems with texting or using private messaging though.





	Phone calls and confessions

Tsuzuru was not a fan of answering calls on the phone. For him, if he receives a phone call, it means it is an emergency. His family, friends and everyone in the company knows this. He has no problems with texting or using private messaging though. Even if everyone he knows knows this fact a certain someone keeps getting on his nerves.

It was late at night, and Tsuzuru was doing his homework in the living room when he had a sudden feeling that his phone was going to ring any second. As if on cue, his ringtone played. Begrudgingly, he looked at the caller’s ID and saw Itaru-san. He sighed and actually considered not answering it but he knows it’s no use. 

The last time he tried not to answer his phone, it did not stop ringing for 4 hours straight. Until was fed up because he can’t concentrate so he answered it. Only to be asked what was for dinner which 5 hours too late he might add. The memory of made Tsuzuru pinch the space between his eye brows. He can’t just reject the call because he knows Itaru will just call again like the other time.

Left with no choice, Tsuzuru presses answer call

“Tsuzuru~”

“What is now Itaru-san?” said Tsuzuru with a sigh

“Could you bring me food to my room?” 

“No way”

“Pretty please” said Itaru with a pleading voice

“The kitchen is literally a few steps away from your room”

“It’s too far away”

“Then forget it” said Tsuzuru while pressing the end call button.

Tsuzuru then gets a text from Itaru saying “Uwa scary~”

Sometimes, Tsuzuru wonders who was really the adult between the two of them. 

After finishing his homework, he stretched his arms upward and glanced at his phone. 2 hours has passed since Itaru’s last phone call which was a relief to Tsuzuru. He then saw that it was already 2 o’clock in the morning. Deciding it was already time to sleep, he started cleaning up. Before reaching the doorknob, the door swinged open and hit him. 

“Ouch”

“Sorry”

_This voice_

“Itaru-san”

“Otsu” said Itaru

Itaru walks past him and opened the fridge. Tsuzuru had the sudden urge to ask.

Tsuzuru turns around says “Hey, Itaru-san”

“What is it?” said Itaru after drinking from a can of soda.

“Why do you keep calling me when you could’ve texted me or told it to me face to face?”

Itaru chuckles and says “It’s a secret”

“Ehhh tell me”

“Promise me you won’t run away”

Tsuzuru doesn’t get it but says yes nonetheless. 

Although it was a bit dark, he can see a tint of red in Itaru’s cheeks. He thinks he is just imagining things. Must be from sleep deprivation.

Itaru tightens his grip on the soda can, takes a deep breath and says “It’s because I want to hear your voice”

_Eh? Did I hear right?_

“Tsuzuru”

_He kept calling cause-_

“Tsuzuru”

_he wants to hear my voice_

_does that mean he-_

When Tsuzuru came to be, Itaru was in front of him.

“You alright?”

Slowly, Tsuzuru felt heat creeping from his neck to up to his face and said  
“G-Good night Itaru-san” 

Tsuzuru then ran out of the kitchen and went straight to his and masumi’s room without looking back. He crashes into his bed, slams his face to his pillow with his face red as a tomato. Hoping Itaru wasn’t able to notice his face.

Later, he receives a text from Itaru saying “You lied, but I guess your reaction made up for it. Good night Tsuzuru~”

He definitely noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. :)


End file.
